walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly Cooper Thieves in Time:Jailhouse Blues
"Jailhouse Blues" was a job for Bentley and Sly Cooper in Go West Young Raccoon of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Walkthrough Objectives *Help "Tennessee Kid" Cooper break out of prison. Goals *Take needed recon photos *Free Tennessee and escape the prison How to Complete Part 1 (Bentley) Your first task here is to take a few photographs of the prison. You are in control of Bentley here. Hop over the railroad tracks and use the carriage following by the awning to reach the position where you'll need to photograph the prison. From here, check your radar to find the next location. Use the awnings and buggies to reach the roof. There, you can get a shot of the arsenal. Finally, head back toward the safe house. The last thing you must photograph is the back wall. Get into position on the rocks to snap it. After this, control will switch to Sly. Part 2 (Sly) After the brief cutscene, follow Bentley's instructions and break into Sly's new Jailbird Costume, and swing the ball () at the wall marked by the ball icon to break your way out. Once you drop down, head over to the cage and destroy it with the ball to bust Tennessee out. Obstructing your next path is a large block marked with a red target. Use your ball to push it out of your way. Destroy the locked door to your left and enter a room packed with breakables with coinage. Break your way through the objects, then advance through the area. The next area has another locked door to the left. Head inside there, and you will find more breakables, but unfortunately, some yellow creepy-crawlies. Clear these vermin out, then exit the area. You will then need to push another block out of the way. With the path cleared, hop over the small, spiked pit and sneak your way past a flashlight bull guard standing in front of an immobile block. Use the crawlspace to sneak by him, then use your ball to push the block, which will knock that sucker out and create a path for Tennessee. In the next area, Tennessee will be on a melting pot. You will need to swing your ball at it to push him forward across the large gap. After that, cross the gap on the tightrope. In the next area, push the giant mine carts over to the right to create a path to the exit on the far right corner. Be sure not to be spotted by the spotlights, or you risk getting zapped to death! Dispatch the flashlight guard on the ledge, then use the ball to push the big box on your side to open the door on the other side. Hop across the mine carts to reach the door. Now here comes the tough part. You will enter into a room filled with fire-blowing furnaces. You must take great precautions to push Tennessee across the room with perfect timing. You will then enter an area that is blanketed with a green laser floor. Follow Bentley's instructions and hop on top of your ball () to ride across the laser floor. Roll over the switch to shut off the lasers, that way Tennessee can push on. The next area features sort of a puzzle of switches you will need to solve. When you push the carts, they will slide across the entire length of the field, so you must figure out how to get the main key in front of the lock, that way you can push it through. First, strike the block on the lower left toward the archway. Next, hit the one on the right side into the upper right hand corner. From there, shove it to the left side to get it to stop next to the first block you pushed. Now, head back and push both blocks to the opposite side of the field. Hit the main key to the left toward the other blocks, making it line up with the archway. Push it through to open up the path. You will then reach the final area, which features a green laser obstacle course. Like before, roll on top of you ball to get across the lasers. When you approach a block, press to get off the block, then push the block into its place. You must also be careful not fall off-course, for the pit is full of deadly spikes. Roll your way over to the switch to shut off the lasers, then go to the central area marked by the waypoint to have Tennessee place the dynamite, then the job will be a success! Pictures Blues1.png Videos Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time